


Can't Sleep? Let Me Help With That

by notsafeformain



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (i mean you can see it however you want its deliberately ambiguous in that respect, Cuddlefucking, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Domestic Fluff, Explicit Consent, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Insomnia, M/M, Martim Week 2021 (The Magnus Archives), No Fear Entities (The Magnus Archives), Pet Names, Trans Martin Blackwood, i guess?, i. ok look im..not exactly sure how to describe it?, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeformain/pseuds/notsafeformain
Summary: Martin has insomnia and Tim has an idea.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Can't Sleep? Let Me Help With That

Martin pulled the covers tighter around himself, trying to get comfortable. He couldn’t fall asleep. He knew he’d been lying there for quite a while, but he didn’t want to actually check how long it’d been. It would just make him more frustrated.

He heard the front door unlocking and groaned. If Tim was home, it  _ really _ had to be late. He’d been out at a friend’s house, and they usually stayed up talking half the night. He hadn’t been sure Tim would even return that night; sometimes he just crashed there.

But evidently he  _ had _ returned and that meant the precious few hours of sleep he would be getting that night were dwindling even further than he’d thought. Martin sandwiched his ears between his arm and his pillow but he still heard his partner moving through the house, first dropping his bag by the door, then making himself a snack, then brushing his teeth, and finally, approaching the bedroom. Martin sighed. He couldn’t decide if he should pretend to sleep or not. He didn’t want to talk, he just wanted to  _ sleep _ . But that didn’t seem like it was happening anytime soon. Tim quietly cracked open the door and stepped inside. Martin shifted over slightly in bed to let him know he was awake.

“Hey, babe.” Tim said softly as he approached the bed, stopping to lean down and press a kiss to Martin’s temple. Martin smiled slightly.

“Hi.” He sighed. Tim patted him on the shoulder and stepped away from the bed to slip off his trousers.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked.

“No.” Martin groaned.

“Well…” Tim said slowly as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“Tim…” Martin rolled his eyes.

“I’m just saying it might help you sleep is all.” Tim shrugged, shirking his shirt off his shoulders and dropping it in the hamper.

“I’ve got to be up early.”

“Yeah, well have you tried all your options? Melatonin, music, and...” Tim smirked.

“I...No, I- well, yeah, I tried melatonin and music. Didn’t help.” Martin sighed.

“Don’t think I’m pressuring you.” Tim laughed softly, kissing him on the forehead as he slid into bed beside him. “Tell me no once and I won’t say any more about it. I just know it’s a good way to tucker you out.” He grinned.

“Well...you’re not wrong about that.” Martin chuckled. He was warming up to the idea.

“I can do all the work.” Tim said, his voice low. Martin’s breath hitched in his throat. He felt a tug in his stomach. He tried to bite back a smile.

“When you put it like that…” He said slowly. Tim smiled at him, brushing some curls from his cheekbone.

“Yeah?” He asked softly, resting his forehead against Martin’s. He could feel Tim’s breath against his lips.

“Yeah,” Martin breathed. His eyes dropped to Tim’s lips; parted slightly, a cool mint breeze passing between them. The corners turned up in a smirk. Martin couldn’t wait any longer. He slowly tilted his chin up and closed his eyes, bringing their lips together. He could feel Tim smiling into the kiss. Tim moved slowly, gently, lovingly. Like they had all the time in the world. He shifted himself as they kissed and Martin moved with him. He ended up perched over Martin with one knee in between Martin’s legs and both hands in his hair.

Tim pulled away to look at Martin, smiling down at him. Martin’s grin was cut off by a soft gasp as Tim brought his leg up slightly, gently pressing his knee against Martin’s pants. Tim laughed at his surprise. Martin hadn’t realized how...ready he was.

“Here, let’s try this.” He murmured, moving off of Martin. He tapped Martin’s arm and Martin obligingly sat up, confused. Tim slipped between Martin and the headboard, a leg on either side of him. He gently guided Martin back to lean against him. Martin shifted so he was lying back against his chest, his arms resting on Tim’s legs. 

“Perfect.” Tim whispered into his hair, kissing the top of his head. “Close your eyes, baby. Relax.” Martin did as told. He felt Tim lean forward, sliding his right hand down Martin’s body. He rested his left elbow against Martin’s shoulder, gently toying with his curls. He could feel Tim’s breath on his cheek, his head pressed up against the side of Martin’s.

Martin’s focus quickly turned back to Tim’s right hand, however. It had continued down to his pants. Tim tapped Martin’s hip with his finger twice, their way of asking permission without speaking. Martin tapped Tim’s thigh twice in confirmation. Tim slipped his hand in between Martin’s legs. Martin took a deep breath, biting his lip. Tim gently massaged Martin’s clit through his pants, slow at first, his fingers moving in steady circles.

As Martin’s breathing picked up, Tim stroked him faster. Martin whimpered softly, to which Tim let out a low chuckle.

“Yeah, babe, you’re doing great.” He murmured. Martin pushed back against the pressure, desperate for more. “Take your time, sweetheart.” Martin could hear that he was smiling. “I’ll get you there.” Martin was panting now, desperate for more. He had to focus on staying still.

“You’re doing so well, Martin.” Tim whispered. Martin shivered. He could never get enough pet names, but something about the way Tim said his name made him ache.

“Getting close?” Tim asked.

“Y-yeah,” Martin managed.

“Good boy,” Tim murmured, moving faster. A moan escaped Martin’s lips. “Oh yeah?” Tim laughed lovingly. “That feels good?” He shifted his fingers slightly and Martin gasped.

“T-there!” Tim doubled down on the spot. Martin balled his hands into fists in the sheets.

“I-I-” He gasped. Tim shushed him gently. He slowed down for a second and Martin almost screamed-what was he doing? He was right about to-without warning, Tim got right back to it, even faster and harder than before.

“Cum for me.” He whispered. And Martin did. His body shook with a wave of intense pleasure, chills sent down his spine. Tim let his hand rest against Martin’s hip, letting Martin ride out the tremors. He kissed Martin on the cheek.

“Was that good, baby?” Tim asked. Martin only sighed in response. Tim laughed. “Good, good.” Now that Martin was still, Tim shifted himself so he was once more lying beside him. “Now get some sleep, love.” He smiled. 

“I love you.” Martin mumbled, shuffling towards Tim’s warmth. Tim wrapped him in his arms.

“Love you too.” He replied, audibly smiling. After that? Falling asleep was no problem.

**Author's Note:**

> ok well it seems ive written a second. i would love to hear what yall think about it tbh i am very new to writing smut (if you couldnt tell from the tags lmao)


End file.
